SasusakuSweet Sacrifice
by Sasukec
Summary: Sasuke is still gone to Orochimaru and hasn't been back for two years now. Sakura worries about him and thinks she's seeing things. Sakura's life becomes in danger but she doesn't know until it's too late. What will Sasuke do to save her? Oneshot!


**Alright where to start…Oh! Yes! The song, Listen To Your Heart, (The slow version of course --) inspired this fanfic.****The song is by, DHT. Great song. Funny story about where I got inspired. (You guys probably don't want to hear this but…oh well ) I was at bandcamp and I was listening to my friend's ipod named Bob (Yes my friend named her ipod bob!) That song came on and well all of a sudden I wanted to write this type of story…so yeah…please like it a little bit! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! IF I DID I'D BE RICH AND WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW!**

**BTW: This has no hentai or any of that stuff or language you should not use (you know what I'm talking about!) I'll rewrite this story for you weird people who love M and/or X rated fanfics. (Don't tell anyone but…I do too! ) So be on the lookout for it. (That is if you wanna read it but this version is completely clean!) **

**OMG! ENJOY! **

The raindrops hit Sakura's window as she worried about her crush, Sasuke. He still had not come back from Orochimaru and it had been two years. She missed him everyday. Naruto tried to cheer her up all the time but it was to no avail. Sakura just felt like she couldn't live anymore. Not with Sasuke being gone like this. Sakura looked down and sighed quietly. _When will you come back Sasuke-kun…it's been two years…_

A tear streamed down her face just as it does every night. Sakura wiped the tear from her face and got up. Her emerald green eyes held sadness in them. Only Sasuke's return would make Sakura the happiest girl in the world. She stopped by her window and looked out. She felt as though she had saw something in the midst of her window. It was distant but it seemed close. She went closer to her window and realized it was a figure of a person. Just standing there as if waiting for something.

Sakura squinted her eyes and she thought for a moment. _I wonder who this is? Could this person be spying on me? But the main question is…who is this person?_ Many possible answers came to her mind at once. But one answer stood out from the rest.

"Sasuke….kun?" Sakura said quietly. She knew saying this would not get this person's attention but she had to know. Was this really the Sasuke she was always waiting for? The one she loves? Quickly, Sakura grabbed a jacket and ran outside looking for that person again. She went to the window she looked out of, but there was no one there. She thought, _was my mind playing tricks on me? Do I really miss him this much?_ Sakura went inside disappointed and crying. She knew there was someone out there. There was no mistaking it. But it was late and she needed her sleep for tomorrow.

Sakura dried off and got into bed. She lay there staring at her ceiling thinking about what just happened. She finally decided it was just her eyes playing tricks on her and pulled the covers over her more comfortably and fell asleep.

_Sakura was shook awake by a warm hand. Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see Sasuke. Sasuke was smiling at her with comforting eyes. He kissed her before she could say anything. Sakura slowly closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Sasuke broke the kiss and whispered in her ear "Sleep my cheery blossom…for when you wake, you shall be in my arms…" Sakura closed her eyes and fell asleep._

Sakura woke up confused and wondering. _Was…that a dream? What if it wasn't a dream? Sasuke-kun…_

Sakura sat up and looked at the clock. It was 10 AM. Her training was to be at 11 AM. She quickly got up and walked over to her closet and got dressed still wondering about her "Dream". _Was it real?_ Sakura just shook her head and brushed it off as a dream. _But if it was a dream then what did he mean by, "When you wake up you'll be in my arms." Am I going crazy? _Sakura just left it at she misses him too much and went on her way.

Sakura walked slowly to the training grounds. She passed the spot where Sasuke had called her annoying when they were genin. _If Sasuke-kun called me annoying that day then why would he have kissed me? I mean, if that wasn't a dream then it certainly couldn't be real. Sasuke-kun never liked me that way. This is also when he…left…why…did he say thank you? _Sakura went past that spot, trying not to cry, and just went on. She was finally at the training grounds. Naruto was already there, sitting against a tree. Naruto saw Sakura and ran up to her.

"Sakura-chan! You're here! Kakashi-sensei still isn't here. Figures." He said sighing. Sakura didn't reply and kept walking forward with her head down. Naruto looked at her worried. "Sakura-chan…you can't let Sasuke get you down…We'll find him someday. I promise" Naruto walked over and hugged her. "Please say something Sakura-chan…"

"Thank you…Naruto." She looked up at him and Naruto smiled. "Anything for you Sakura-chan. I just don't like you to be down." Naruto let go of her and walked over by the tree and sat down against it again.

Kakashi arrived an hour later. "Yo guys…sorry I'm late," He chuckled, "I kinda had some "business" to take care of." Naruto got up and yelled, "Yeah right Kakashi-sensei! You're always late because of some "business"…can't you be on time for once?!" Kakashi just ignored Naruto and looked at Sakura. "Hello Sakura. Are you okay today?"

Sakura looked at Kakashi and smiled. "Yes…I am." Kakashi smiled enough for Sakura to see. "Good. Naruto, Sakura today we're going to be doing some taijutsu training. You both have to land at least five punches on me for you to be done today." Naruto grinned with enthusiasm. "Is that all you've got Kakashi-sensei? This'll be easy!" Kakashi chuckled. "We'll see about that. On your mark…get set…GO!" Kakashi disappears with a cloud of smoke. Sakura puts her gloves on and looks around. She can't see him. So he must have gone into the woods. She looks at the trees closer and spots someone.

It's a figure just standing there. She realizes it's the same figure from last night. She runs towards it and yells, "Sasuke-kun!" Naruto looks over at her and watches her run into the woods. Naruto runs after her and yells, "Where are you going Sakura chan!" Kakashi is sitting up in a tree branch watching them. Kakashi thinks, _Where're they going? _

Sakura sees the figure getting closer and closer but the figure starts to run. Not towards her, but away from her. Naruto was not behind her anymore, he had lost track of her. Sakura kept running in hopes of this person being Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!" The person stops and disappears. Sakura stops running and looks around. "Sasuke…Kun?" She whispered as tears started going down her cheek. Before Sakura knew it she started to black out. She hit the ground crying then passed out.

Sakura woke up seeing darkness. She had only her hands tied up. She figured out that the darkness came from a blindfold. She desperately called out the names of her teammates. "Kakashi-sensei! Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" She was crying but the blindfold soaked up her tears. She felt the presence of someone, a man not much older than she was. "Who are you? What're you going to do to me?" There was a long pause then the voice she heard was familiar. A voice she waited so long to hear. "Sakura…it's me…"

"Sasuke…Kun…. Is it really you?" The man cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her. "Yes…. It is me Sakura" Sakura laid her body against his chest as though she was hugging him. Sasuke put his arms around her and chuckled. "See…you're in my arms when you wake up…" Sakura gasped and her eyes widened. "Sasuke-kun….you were the one out of my window….weren't you…" Sasuke smiled and said, "Yes…I just wanted an extra goodbye…" Sakura lifted away from him. "Are you really…Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke untied the blindfold.

Sakura blinked and saw Sasuke with his handsome face, slightly pointed chin, and his soft lips. Sakura looked at the face she loved and hadn't seen for two years. "Sasuke-kun…. What…. Do you mean by…an extra goodbye…?" Sasuke just sighed and said, "Never mind it Sakura. I just want to tell you…I love you…" Sakura was surprised to hear those words coming from Sasuke's mouth and saying that to Sakura. Sakura didn't even think but said, "I love you too…." Those words were automatic. Sakura couldn't refuse him. Once Sakura said that to him, Sasuke started kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Sakura, enjoying this, kissed back. Sasuke made his way down to her neck kissing and licking at every spot he could find.

Sakura moaned some then said, "Sasuke-kun…we need to…talk" Sasuke stopped and looked at Sakura. "What do we need to talk about Sakura-chan?" Sakura just sighed and looked down. "I know you've wanted me for a long time Sakura…isn't this your dream?" Sakura looked at Sasuke trying not to make eye contact. Sakura slowly nodded and looked down again "What's the matter Sakura-chan?" Sakura said something Sasuke didn't catch. Sasuke leaned in closer to hear her better. "What did you say Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked at Sasuke with tears in her eyes. "Will…you stay with me?" Sasuke smiled and said, "I will…forever and ever in your heart…I promise…" Sasuke kissed her lightly and looked at her again. "Sakura….I must go now…" Sakura started to cry again. "Why…Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke looked down and sighed.

"Sakura….it's too hard to explain…" Sasuke reached behind her back and untied her. Sasuke stood up and Sakura stood up next to him. Sasuke started to walk off but Sakura hugged him from behind. "Sasuke-kun….please don't leave again…" Sasuke turned around and looked at her. "Don't follow me…" Sasuke walked off again but Sakura stopped him. "Sakura…please let me go…" Sakura was crying hard. "No! No! I won't let you go again!" Sakura wasn't sure of what happened next but Sasuke knocked her out. Before Sakura lost consciousness she thought she heard Sasuke say, "I love you Sakura Haruno…and I'm sorry…"

The sun's rays had woken Sakura up. She looked around and realized she was in the Konoha's hospital. She also saw Naruto sitting against the wall asleep. "Naruto?" Naruto woke up and smiled. "Sakura-chan! You're up!" Sakura sat up and looked at Naruto with a frown. "What…happened to Sasuke-kun?" Naruto's smile faded and he looked at the ground. "Did anything bad happen?!" Sakura started to cry

Naruto sighed and finally said, "We…found you outside of the hospital passed out. You were out for…two days. And Sasuke…we found him…" Naruto turned around and said, "Dead…" Sakura gasped and cried harder. "No…this can't be real! No!" Sakura got up and ran outside of her door. "Wait! Sakura-chan! You can't leave yet!" Naruto yelled in a desperate attempt to stop her. But just as Sakura opened the door Kakashi came in. Sakura ran into him crying harder than she ever has. Kakashi took the impact and stopped her from falling over. "Naruto…. Did you tell her?" Naruto nodded slowly. Kakashi just sighed and hugged Sakura. "Sakura…he saved your life…" Sakura slowly looked up at Kakashi. "H-how…?" Kakashi looked away and said, "Itachi…his older brother was going to kill you.

"But Sasuke offered himself instead of you…" Sakura broke from Kakashi's hold and walked over to her bed. She sat on her bed looking down. Naruto walked over to Sakura and sat by her. "You haven't missed his funeral yet…it's today…" Sakura got up and went to a closet and grabbed her clothes. Sakura looked at both Kakashi and Naruto and finally said, "I'm going to go to his funeral…." Naruto and Kakashi nodded.

Two Hours Later…

Sakura stood by Sasuke's gravestone, silently crying. She spoke aloud even though she knew it was no good. "Sasuke-kun…you didn't have to do it for me…" Sakura placed her hand on his gravestone. Memories of him flashed in her mind all at once. "I will always remember you Sasuke-kun…" A hand was placed on her shoulder. It was Kakashi. "Come on Sakura…We need to go…" Sakura nodded and walked off with Kakashi and Naruto.

"_Will you stay with me?" _

"_I will…forever and ever in your heart…I promise…" _

Sakura slightly smiled and looked up at the sky. "Forever and ever…Sasuke-kun…."

Owari

**I love making sad stories. Tear lol anyways I hope you enjoyed this! Please please PLEASE REVIEW! If you want me to double-space it (like most people are telling me to do ) then let me know and I'll fix it right away! Plus if you have some tips or anything or requests tell me! **

**You don't have to read the next part! But if you know me personally then read!**

**Real quickly I would like to thank a few peeps! (Sorry if I didn't thank you!) I thank my friend Sam for getting me to like this couple and telling me about the whole manga/anime in the first place! Zach, for proofreading this fanfic! Sunny, for telling me if I should put anything hentai in this or not! Nate (Nathan) for giving me ideas on this fanfic! And finally my friend Kim's ipod bob for inspiring this fanfic! Woo! Thanks guys! **


End file.
